


惹作家男友生氣了怎麼辦

by Feliciachen



Category: Akira (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliciachen/pseuds/Feliciachen
Summary: 架空金鐵 私設如山只是為了ㄉㄆ爽的短文編輯金X作家鐵OOC見諒
Relationships: Kaneda Shoutarou/Shima Tetsuo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	惹作家男友生氣了怎麼辦

**Author's Note:**

> 架空金鐵 私設如山只是為了ㄉㄆ爽的短文  
> 編輯金X作家鐵
> 
> OOC見諒

｢啊…嗯…｣鐵雄一隻手遮掩自己的臉，另一隻手輕輕扯著金田正太郎的衣袖，他抬起腰迎合著身上那人插入的節奏，抑制著自己粗重的喘息，他其實很想叫金田慢一點，但礙於自尊最後還是什麼都沒說，只好試著盡量安靜地承受了金田越發猛烈的攻勢。

｢鐵、鐵雄….｣金田低下頭去親吻鐵雄的額頭，鐵雄往後瑟縮了下，最後還是任著他親了，金田看著他，看得鐵雄渾身不自在，他故作兇惡的說：｢幹嘛？｣金田說：｢鐵雄，我愛你。｣

｢啥洨…｣鐵雄感覺臉上沒用的熱了起來，他為了掩飾而瞪著金田，金田笑了，滿懷信心的說：  
｢所以那本小說可以用我的結局嗎？｣  
=  
｢你今天的妝好潮喔。｣甲斐看著臉腫一邊的金田笑得很開心，金田友善的回敬一個中指，山形也跟著笑，但他還算有良心的給了金田一罐安慰啤酒，金田坐在長椅上喝著啤酒，悶悶不樂的看著對面書店裡貼的廣告海報，上面用色彩明亮而誇張的字體寫著｢話題新人作家愛情的小壞蛋崛起｣、｢網友敲碗求新作｣等句子，金田心情更糟了：｢怎麼哪裡都看得到那傢伙的消息啊…｣

｢人家現在可是新秀作家啊，身為鐵雄的編輯你應該感到高興吧。｣山形用手機打著小遊戲，心不在焉的回應著金田，甲斐則是一臉早就料到了地說：｢又為了劇情走向吵架了吧。｣｢你怎麼知道？｣金田驚訝的看著甲斐，甲斐說：｢那傢伙好不容易發展出自己的事業，金田你總是一直指手畫腳的，你是鐵雄的老媽嗎？｣金田不甘心的回嘴：｢我是他的責任編輯兼帥氣男朋友，全世界只有一個耶，要更加珍惜我一點吧！｣甲斐拍拍山形，指著金田說：｢媽的我聽不下去了，山形靠你了，說醒這個白癡吧。｣

山形被這一拍弄得輸了小遊戲，無奈的看了壞笑的甲斐一眼，問金田：｢所以這次的劇情怎麼了嗎？｣金田又灌了口啤酒，說：｢他這次想寫一個少年突然擁有龐大的超能力後毀滅城市的故事，故事裡少年的好友試圖阻止少年，但最後還是失敗了，少年的好友只能眼睜睜看著少年能力暴走終至毀滅的故事。｣｢哇~鐵雄先生一貫的陰暗風格啊。｣甲斐照搬網路上看見的評論說，他不太愛看文章，鐵雄的小說又是出名的字多，他其實每次都是一次買個好幾本就擺在書櫃裡，然後上網找人家整理的劇情心得，有時間還會順便和鐵雄黑在網路上對嗆。

山形說：｢聽起來不錯啊，金田你想改成怎樣？｣金田說：｢不管啦，我不喜歡嘛。我覺得最後少年的好友一定能拯救少年的。｣山形皺著眉頭，建議道：「這樣的結局不太符合鐵雄一直以來的中心思想，書裡總是傳達不管人再怎麼樣都是順著命運的洪流前進...批判人類歷史的輪迴...」

聽著山形滔滔不絕的說著鐵雄的小說哪裡好，金田突然有些莫名的吃醋，他連忙打斷他：「我也不是不懂啦！但你們不覺得給個光明的結局更能...呃...別出心裁？」山形認真的想了想，然後直接的說：「可這又不是什麼少年漫畫。」

甲斐早就看出金田根本不是在問誰對誰錯，只是想來討論怎麼說服鐵雄的，他說：「不管怎麼樣，最後都是鐵雄在寫吧，你那麼想要好結局，回去跟鐵雄說不就行了？」

「做不到...」金田的笑容瞬間垮了下來，沒精打采的樣子看上去有些像流浪狗：「鐵雄放話說要是我再說要改結局這種話就把我掛在巷口路燈上當鯉魚旗。」「哈哈哈...」想到那個場面，山形跟甲斐很沒義氣的大笑起來。

「幹，你們別鬧了，鐵雄他從小就是一個說到做到的人，我真的會變鯉魚旗啦！」金田有些急了的說，甲斐看著金田，又看了看金田手上的啤酒，笑著說：「我是有個辦法啦，你給我兩百五十日元我就跟你說。」

金田一邊心裡罵著這塑膠友情，一邊從口袋裡拿出五百元砸甲斐手上，氣沖沖的說：「記得找錢！」  
=  
鐵雄整個人縮在椅子上，咬著指甲看著筆電上的Word檔，他看著已然完工的結局，手指停在鍵盤下，就是沒能打下「全書完」這三個字。

他一邊暗罵自己沒用，老是被金田牽著鼻子走，一邊又忍不住開始思考金田的提議到底可不可行，鐵雄煩惱的抓了抓腦袋，渾身都不自在。

「喀噠--」就在這個時候，鐵雄聽到門打開的聲音，他連忙存檔並關掉檔案，就是不想讓金田看到他猶豫的樣子，他走到玄關去，卻看到甲斐跟山形正攙扶著金田，金田身上還散發出濃濃的酒味。

「嗨，鐵雄。」甲斐打了聲招呼，說：「金田喝多了，他超他媽重的，麻煩你照顧他。」金田聽到鐵雄兩個字有了反應，抬起頭笑得開心：「鐵--雄--」他撲了過去，鐵雄差點被他撲倒，好險最後還是安全接住了瘋狂往他身上蹭的金田。「他這是...喝了多少。」

「非常多，他今天心情不太好。」山形說道，鐵雄瞟了金田一眼，說：「我知道了，謝謝你們帶他回來。」他的眼神飄向大門，送客的意思再明顯不過，甲斐識相的拉著山形離開，說：「那我們就先告辭了。」他在鐵雄看不到的角度朝金田使了個眼色，金田朝他比了個Yeah，甲斐跟山形則向他比了個讚。

鐵雄完全沒注意到他們的互動，關了門就拉著金田往裡面走，金田卻不停騷擾他，不停親吻著他的嘴角和頸側，鐵雄的臉馬上紅了，他推搡著金田，金田含著他的耳朵說話：「好冷淡呢...鐵雄還在生氣嗎？」鐵雄皺著眉頭，他現在幾乎是被金田圈在懷裡，他不太喜歡這種被動的姿勢，再加上他也的確還對金田不太高興，於是他斥責道：「別耍酒瘋了你這王八蛋，我要生氣了！」

「我沒醉啊。」金田明目張膽的用實話矇騙鐵雄，說著：「鐵雄你果然...討厭我了嗎？」他原意只是想撒嬌一下好挽回男朋友的心，沒想到話一出口比想像中的還要委屈，金田被自己的語氣噁心得起了雞皮疙瘩，誰知鐵雄好像特別吃這套，他的五官柔和不少，罕見的主動吻了金田額頭一下，然後別開視線說：「別胡思亂想了。」

好可愛...金田感覺心臟好像漏跳了兩拍，他的身體比思想還快，當金田意識到的時候他已經給了鐵雄一個綿長的吻，他們一路跌跌撞撞進了臥室，鐵雄把金田撲倒在床上，俐落的脫去了上衣後，又去解金田的扣子。

金田脫下鐵雄的褲子，揉捏著鐵雄的屁股，鐵雄打開金田的手，自己卻不客氣的圈住金田的陰莖開始上下擼動起來，雖然技巧有待加強，但金田依然興奮起來，金田摸索著床頭櫃擺放著的保險套跟潤滑液，熟練的用潤滑液沾濕自己的手指，然後探到鐵雄身後開拓起來。

「嗚嗯...」鐵雄被潤滑液的溫度嚇了一跳，他責怪的看著金田，金田則是抱歉的親了親鐵雄的鎖骨，鐵雄皺著眉頭，想把金田推開已經來不及了，金田一路往下舔舐著情人光裸的肌膚，在上面留下吻痕，鐵雄的十指糾結的纏著金田的頭髮，不知是想推開他還是把他壓入懷中，只是隨著快感的增強越來越用力的扯著金田的頭髮。

「頭皮好疼，要禿了。」金田抱怨著，鐵雄紅著臉撒手，金田則是不要臉的把鐵雄的手放在自己腰上，說：「我這裡比較耐痛。」說完他又繼續進攻，這次的目標是鐵雄的乳頭，他輕輕咬著，直到鐵雄渾身顫抖起來，然後又以有些下流的方式吮吸，金田可以感覺到自己的腰被掐得幾乎少塊肉。

但這次金田沒有抱怨，他一邊觀察鐵雄的反應，一邊開拓著鐵雄的後方，他用了超量的潤滑，盡可能的不讓鐵雄感受到被撐開的痛苦，雖然鐵雄似乎還是不習慣的扭動著腰，想要逃開這種感覺。

「啊啊，嗯...」鐵雄的反應突然激烈起來，金田連忙按倒他，兩人間的姿勢瞬間顛倒了上下，金田有些急迫的問鐵雄：「怎麼了，很痛嗎？」鐵雄生氣的看著金田，雖然紅著眼眶看人沒什麼威懾感，鐵雄想了想，拍了拍金田，金田俯下身去想聽鐵雄要跟他說什麼。

「啊...」突然被鐵雄咬了下耳垂讓金田嚇了一跳，罪魁禍首卻挑釁的舔了舔唇說：「別小看人了。」「我的錯。」金田挑眉，他上前吻了鐵雄，用盡一切他知道的技巧，鐵雄被親得手足無措，他本來就對性不如金田熟悉，現在只能發出破碎的喘息，徒勞的試圖抓回自己的節奏。

更糟糕的是金田此時已經找到了能讓鐵雄高潮的位置，他修剪過指甲的手指重重按上，鐵雄馬上舒服的腳趾都蜷了起來，過度的刺激讓他在金田背上留下一道道抓痕。

「非常舒服吧，嗯？」金田覺得很疼，但成就感卻充斥他的內心，看到平常總是有些冷淡的鐵雄潮紅著臉，發出帶著鼻音的呻吟的樣子，金田就興奮起來了，這樣的鐵雄是屬於他的，只屬於他。

想到這裡，金田迫不及待的擼動幾下陰莖，戴了套子後插入鐵雄，鐵雄因為無可避免的疼痛叫出聲，他閉著眼皺眉：「金...金田，好痛...」金田抱著鐵雄，本來想說「抱歉」，不知道為什麼話到嘴邊卻變了樣：「你可以的...你看，沒有流血...超厲害的。」

鐵雄意外的沒有生氣，他甚至疑惑的試圖去觸碰他們連接的地方，金田看到他這樣覺得小腹一熱，抓住他往下探的手舔舐起來，挺腰撞向鐵雄最敏感的地方。

鐵雄瞬間軟了腰，整個人像是要融化了一般，他無法控制自己發出斷斷續續的喘息：「金、金田...哈啊...金田...」他的腦袋似乎只能思考這兩個字了，金田則是不厭其煩的回應他，他自己也不好受，性器被鐵雄的腸壁包裹著，彷彿天堂，後背卻被鐵雄抓的火辣辣的疼，每次鐵雄緊張時都愛抓人，像戒心重的流浪貓似的。

金田擼動著鐵雄的陰莖，鐵雄承受不住似的仰頭，正好讓金田藉機舔咬他的喉結，鐵雄感覺視線被生理性淚水模糊，他喃喃著，神智不清的向害自己變得亂七八糟的人求救：「啊啊...金田...我要死了...幫幫我...我...嗯啊...」

金田根本停不下來，他緊緊抱著鐵雄，好像那是他的一切，他說：「不會死的...鐵雄，叫我的名字，求你了嗯？」  
「正...正太郎...？不可以...啊...哈啊...要去了...正太郎！」  
「鐵...鐵雄...」  
=  
金田躺在床上抽著菸，鐵雄則是坐在床邊，兩人身上佈滿歡愛後的痕跡，鐵雄看著一臉容光煥發的金田，有些鬱悶的奪走他的菸說：「你根本沒醉，對吧。」金田看著他，說：「怎麼會了，鐵雄總是讓我心醉...喔幹！」鐵雄直接以要謀殺人的力道把枕頭砸在金田頭上。

金田拿開枕頭，不怕死的上前繼續騷擾鐵雄：「我說過了我沒醉啊...那不是重點，重點是知道鐵雄不生氣了，讓我很開心。」鐵雄皺著眉頭忍受背上掛著的大型物體，說：「我也沒說我不生氣。」金田笑容消失，可憐兮兮的問：「難道用我的大雞雞賠罪還不夠嗎？」

「幹你娘。」鐵雄給了他一個中指，把菸塞回金田嘴裡制止他繼續說葷話，他想了想，問：「你到底為什麼對這次的結局這麼執著？」

金田手夾著菸，說：「故事裡的少年...讓我想到你。」鐵雄挑眉，金田連忙解釋道：「不知道為什麼就是這麼覺得，好強的部分、缺乏信心的部分都很像，所以就想著，要是能讓他幸福就好了。」

鐵雄眼底閃過什麼情緒，他別過頭：「故事裡的少年為了自己方便殺了很多人喔，那樣也能幸福嗎？」  
金田撓了撓腦袋：「欸...那就，確實贖罪了後再重新開始，好好的幸福生活吧？少年的好友會陪著他的，對吧？」

「會嗎？」鐵雄問。  
「一定會。」金田笑著說。

鐵雄沉默了一陣子，說：「改結局...也不是不行。」金田有些害怕的問：「我不會變鯉魚旗吧？」「哈？」鐵雄似乎早就忘了自己的氣話，他繼續說：「當然不是你的happy ending，反正...會改啦。」

「太好啦，鐵雄大人最棒了！再來一發吧！」  
「你說什麼...嗯啊...金田你這混帳...」  
=  
*  
身為凡人的他看著如同神一般的白色明光吞噬了少年，曾經一人站在城市頂端的少年對他說：「救救我...」

凡人之軀站起身，他奔入未知的白光中，神色恐懼，未見遲疑：

「等等我，我來救你了。」

《全書完》

=  
彩蛋

［問掛］愛情的小壞蛋到底憑什麼火

我看過他的書，有夠無聊，會買書的都是智障嗎科科？

Kaisuke 噓 你他媽才智障啦，看不懂所謂陰暗風格喔  
Yamagata1109 噓 你看不懂嗎，作者想表達人再怎麼樣都是順著命運的洪流前進...批判人類歷史的輪迴...  
Handsomebike 噓 靠 joker你等著老子現在就去找你  
Kaisuke 推 金田...？  
Yamagata1109 噓 金田？！


End file.
